The 10 Song Ipod Challenge - Janto & team
by lovingfanfic818222
Summary: You know the deal of these things, I wont insult your intelligence by explaining it. Read it, Love it (or not) and tell me what you think. Mostly K but T to be safe (I worry) Enjoy


10 song Ipod challenge

Janto

One-Indigo by Tom Milsom

"Ianto?"

"Jack?"

"Your eyes are so... blue,"

"You okay Jack?"

"Yeah, I just... noticed,"

"You acting strange,"

"I know, weevil hunt?"

"If you're asking what I think you're asking?"

"I am..."

"I will get the blind fold-"

"No..."

Ianto turned his head up.

"No?"

"No..."

Jack took Ianto's hand and brought it to his lips.

"I want to look into those beautiful blue eyes,"

Ianto smiled and kissed Jack, the moved down to Jack's quarters... together.

Two- My happy ending by Avril Lavinge

Jack sat at his desk sipping whiskey and wiping warm tears from his eyes. Gwen looked at him with a distant and cold stare.

"Jack, Talk to me?"

"I can't..."

She move closer and took his hand.

"Please..."

"All this time we have just been pretending,"

"What do you mean?"

"Me and Ianto... we used to say that whatever we had was forever, we were kidding ourselves."

"Well you are immortal and he was..."

"Go on, say it..."

"Say what?"

"He was _Normal_"

"You are not wrong Jack,"

"I think I am..."

"Ianto never did..."

"Please Don't,"

"He loved you,"

"I know,"

"You love him?"

Jack glumly nodded.

"So much for my happy ending..."

Jack stood and walked out, downing his drink and cursing.

Three: UNI by Ed Sheeran

Ianto woke up to a empty room. Jack's smell was still prominent and his head was swimming because of it. One of Jack's socks was at the end of his bed, the new York skyline was outside the window.

"I love UNIT sometimes,"

He smiled and got up. They had been sent to a meeting conference in NYC for a week, just him and Jack. Perfect.

"Jack!? You in here?"

No reply.

"Jack?"

Nothing.

"Why does he always do this?"

Four: I slept with someone in fallout boy and all i got was this stupid song by fall out boy.

Jack stood at the metal railings above the rest of the hub. He watched everyone working, mostly Ianto of course. The kid walked round so silently, like he wasn't there.

_The kid?_

_I'm getting old..._

Ianto's voice woke him from his day dream.

"Sir?"

"Jones,"

"Coffee?"

"Please..."

"What's with you sir?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have been brooding up here... like your reminiscing?"

Jack laughed and moved closer to Ianto.

"I found the key to getting older Ianto,"

"Is this your way of telling me your 100?"

"Far older Ianto... far older..."

"Cradle robber, maybe we shouldn't go..._weevil hunting"_

"No!"

Five: take me away by Avril lavinge

Ianto was in his flat, throwing darts at a board with Jack's face on it.

"Bastard!"

"Die!"

He threw each dart with a word. Mostly hurtful ones towards Jack. Ianto moved to his kitchen and downed half a bottle of whiskey.

_She's gone, he killed her... but BASTARD IS ALWAYS IN MY HEAD._

Ianto moved away to his bedroom where Jack lay.

"Got your anger out?"

"Maybe..."

"Come back to bed."

"I can't handle this confusion,"

"It's okay..."

"Take me away,"

Six: Thnks fr th mmrs by fall out

Words were flying back and forth with anger.

"Jack Harkness! I was going to die! One empty magazine away from death!"

"It's a dangerous job Ianto! You want me to say sorry?"

"I want you to say sorry for not caring!"

"I do care!"

"Do you? you sent me to chase the damn guy like a second after nearly being shot!"

"I can only say sorry so many times,"

"You're about 600 short,"

"I don't get you Ianto!"

"It's fine, you don't have to! Thanks for the memories!"

Seven: Don't wanna go home by Jason Derulo (don't judge me... I didn't even know this was still on here, I am ashamed...)

It was a rare night that the rift was quiet. The team headed out to the club scene of Cardiff.

"Water for me!"

"Oh come on Jack, I am here, loosen up, 5 shots!"

"Ianto?"

"What?"

"I haven't been out in ages! Relax!"

Ianto slapped Jack's back, downed two shots and ran to the dance floor. A young guy in a tight suit earned a fair bit of attention from some girls. 4 girls about the age of 22 gravitated to him and started dancing. Owen stood amazed, Tosh was laughing, Gwen was whooping and Jack had a grin spread ear to ear.

"How does he do it?"

Owen asked with amazement.

"Our Ianto has got moves!" Tosh laughed.

"I seen 'em first hand,"

Jack grinned taking a shot the waltzing to the dance floor and being hoarded by some girls.

"Owen, care to Join?"

"You're sick Harkness! But hells, to, The, Yeah!"

Eight: have yourself a merry little Christmas by Michael bublé

"Ianto! Dinner! Tosh, Gwen, Owen!"

The team came from different parts in the hub. Dressed festively and carrying presets. Jack and Ianto exchanged gifts and kisses. Owen smiled and took Tosh's hand, spinning her around. Gwen skipped down and put her gift on the table.

"Merry Christmas everyone!"

Jack pulled out Gwen and Ianto's chairs and shuffled them in. He walked back into the kitchen and brought out the turkey.

The team all clapped Jack with smiles and he laid it down.

"Ianto? Care to carve?"

"With pleasure,"

The day continued with gifts and laughs. When the exchanged presents, Jack gave Ianto the only thing he needed.

His heart.

Nine: Not Alone by STARKID cast, a very potter musical!

Ianto sat on his sofa drinking away the pain.

Tosh,

Owen,

Both gone.

Rhys and Gwen were with him. Gwen had some stupid idea that being all together would help, Jack was nowhere to be seen, so that didn't go to plan.

"Ianto... It's going to be okay."

He cut Gwen off with a large glug of his drink.

"Don't lie to me cooper..."

"That's Williams to you mate,"

Ianto rolled his eyes and began drinking again.

"None of this fucking matters okay! They have gone! Dead, they aren't ever coming back Gwen! I don't care what your last name is, but she is gone and I told her... Everything... EVERYTHING! And now... we are Alone! I am Alone...

Jack appeared through the door.

"You are not Alone Ianto, never..."

Ten: Mischief managed by Oliver boyd and the rememberalls (and excellent band, check them out of you are a potterhead!)

Jack and Ianto sat watching Owen work. They had set a couple of pranks in motion and were just waiting for it to start. Jack leaned into his lover and whispered.

"Did I ever tell you about those Twins I met in 1912?"

"Which Twins in 1912?"

"Oh yeah... that was a hell of a year..."

"Shh... look at Owen,"

Jack turned and sat Owen move to get his coffee.

As he took the handle in=t promptly fell off, spilling coffee all over his favourite jeans.

The immortal and Tea boy held back giggles. Owen stormed off to get his spare clothes form his locker only to find that there were none there, in their place he found a clowns outfit.

He walked out with a look that could kill especially for a giggling Ianto and Jack.

"Mischief Managed Ianto!"

And the pair High-fived.

.

.

.

I hope you enjoyed that! I certainly did!


End file.
